Hated
by Uzumaki Sarada
Summary: Ela sabia que depois da Grande Guerra ele havia se tornado popular com as mulheres, mas não imaginava que, por ter sido a escolhida, seria tão odiada. (Naru/Hina)


**Sinopse:** Ela sabia que depois da Grande Guerra ele havia se tornado popular com as mulheres, mas não imaginava que, por ter sido a escolhida, seria tão odiada.

 **Avisos:** Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta história, cronologicamente se passa após o filme The Last, o sétimo de Naruto Shippuden. Não possui fins lucrativos e é apenas ficção.

 **Shipper:** Uzumaki Naruto e Hyuuga Hinata.

 ** _Hated_**

Mariscos estragados. Sim, ele estava constantemente trancado no banheiro desde o almoço por causa deles. Tudo por sua causa! Pensando bem, não era totalmente sua culpa. Em parte, também era culpa dele. O fato de ele, sendo quem é, ter escolhido a ela foi o causador da grandiosa dor de barriga do grande herói de Konoha e aspirante a Hokage.

No fundo, era quase cômico que ele agora estivesse sofrendo, já que a pessoa que armou tudo isso queria na verdade prejudicar a ela. A atendente com toda certeza desejou que ela, Hyuuga Hinata, namorada de Uzumaki Naruto, estivesse agora contorcendo-se de dor no banheiro, exatamente como seu pobre namorado estava. A moça da feira, tomada de ódio, lhe vendeu mariscos estragados de propósito só por saber que era a namorada de Naruto. Mas ela não imaginava que eles seriam servidos como almoço para seu amado " _Naruto-senpai_ ", muito menos que Hinata era alérgica e nunca os comeria.

Sempre quis estar com ele e viver o resto da vida ao lado do homem que amava desde menina, mas realmente não esperava ser vítima do ódio feminino generalizado de tal modo. Ele havia se tornado muito popular depois da guerra, verdade, mas agora ela sequer podia andar pelas ruas de Konoha sem ser atacada ou fuzilada com os olhos por fãs obcecadas pelo loiro.

Não era a primeira vez que esse tipo de situação ocorria. Teve aquela em que cancelaram a reserva no restaurante ... o motivo era simples: a recepcionista era uma das milhares de garotas que tinham uma quedinha por Naruto e por isso rasgou o seu pedido de reserva assim que Hinata saiu do estabelecimento. Ou quando mandou seu kimono novo para a lavanderia e ele misteriosamente foi incinerado pela filha da dona do lugar. E ainda, quando compraram todo o estoque de ramém do Ichiraku para impedi-la de levar algumas tigelas para Naruto no jantar.

Contudo, todas as tentativas de sabotar seu relacionamento haviam saído pela culatra. Só serviram para aproxima-la ainda mais do Uzumaki. Com a reserva cancelada, ela fez um jantar à luz de velas que resultou na primeira vez dos dois; O caso do kimono incinerado levou Naruto a encomendar um novo para ela, diretamente de Suna, com um símbolo gigantesco do clã Uzumaki nas costas, que usava sempre que podia; e na falta de ramém do Ichiraku, Naruto descobriu que gostava ainda mais daquele que Hinata preparava em casa vestindo nada além da camiseta dele.

Essa talvez fosse a primeira vez que a tentativa de sabotagem havia dado certo. Afinal, não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse aproximar um casal e que envolvesse uma bela dor de barriga.

Aguardava ansiosa seu amado deixar o "trono" e vir beber o chá curativo que ela havia preparado após um breve telefonema para Sakura. Era uma das vantagens de ter uma médica ninja como melhor amiga.

Naruto saiu após alguns minutos, fechando a porta atrás de si, pálido e suando frio. Lhe ofereceu o chá e ele virou de uma vez, terminando num só gole. Estava realmente brava com aquela vendedora, acertaria as contas com ela na próxima vez, mas por ora, sua maior preocupação era o estado de saúde de Naruto. Apesar de Sakura ter dito que ele ficaria bem depois de algum tempo, seu coração se apertava ao vê-lo sofrer com qualquer tipo de dor.

Ele se largou no sofá de uma vez, esparramando-se e gemeu descontente.

\- _Oe, Hinata. Eu realmente não voltarei a comer mariscos tão cedo. Você tem toda a razão em ser alérgica_! - reclamou com um bico, enquanto acenava para que ela se aproximasse.

\- _Naruto-kun, Gomen, eu não sabia que os mariscos estavam estragados!_ \- Se desculpou ajoelhando-se ao lado do rapaz deitado no sofá. Ele sorriu e acariciou seu cabelo.

\- _Não se desculpe'ttebayo!_ \- Disse em tom carinhoso, correndo os dedos pelos longos fios negros e alcançando a bochecha corada da Hyuuga. - _Acha que foi proposital de novo?_ \- Ele perguntou, suspirando cansado quando ela assentiu positivamente com a cabeça.

\- _Sim, ela me disse para ter cuidado com os enjoos. Não entendi na hora, mas agora percebo o que realmente quis dizer._ \- Respondeu cabisbaixa, enquanto ele segurava seu rosto, erguendo-o para que o olha-se nos olhos.

\- _Bem, parece que eu vou ter de resolver isso antes que aprontem algo pior!_ \- Disse sério. Naruto não era muito de falar tão sério, por isso o encarou confusa. O que ele poderia fazer para parar com tudo isso?

\- _O... O que vai fazer Naruto-kun?_ \- Questionou, curiosa e um tanto apreensiva com a resposta.

\- _Hinata, elas só fazem isso porque acham que podem destruir nosso relacionamento com essas coisas bobas, então é muito simples, eu vou provar que isso é impossível!_ \- Exclamou com um enorme sorriso, típico dele, enquanto ela permanecia sem entender.

\- _Mas Naruto-kun, como você vai provar isso?_ \- Realmente queria saber que tipo de confusão ele estava pensando em arrumar para provar que o que sentiam um pelo outro não poderia ser destruído facilmente. Não conseguia pensar em nada e era isso mesmo que a preocupava.

\- _Hinata, vamos elevar o nivel'ttebayo!_ \- Exclamou ampliando ainda mais o sorriso enquanto segurava seu rosto alvo com as mãos. Ela piscou, perdida.

\- _Vamos fazer o que somente as pessoas que se amam muito fazem! Vamos nos casar! Ah, a propósito..._ \- Ele se ajoelhou diante dela, que o encarou boquiaberta - _Quer se casar comigo Hinata-chan?_ \- Fez o pedido enquanto segurava ambas as mãos da Hyuuga entre as suas. Os olhos azuis brilhando em expectativa.

Ficou sem reação. Quando finalmente conseguiu sair do estado de choque, corou e as lágrimas lhe inundaram os olhos perolados. Era tudo o que mais queria ouvir na vida. Naruto havia acabado de pedi-la em casamento! Ali, ajoelhado diante dela, no meio da sua sala de estar! Sentia seu coração explodindo de felicidade. Abraçou-o forte, enquanto as lágrimas de contentamento molhavam a jaqueta laranja do loiro.

\- _E então?_ \- Ele perguntou. Só então percebeu que, embora sua reação deixasse clara sua resposta, ela não havia dito em voz alta.

\- _Sim! Sim, com certeza sim Naruto-kun!_ \- As palavras soaram abafadas pelo contato da boca dela com o peito do rapaz. Ao ouvir, ele a enlaçou pela cintura e depositou um beijo casto em sua testa.

\- _Assim todas saberão que não adianta odiarem minha mulher, nada me fará mudar de ideia, pois só sei amar você, Hinata! -_ E a beijou, secando as lágrimas da morena suavemente com os dedos.

Não era tão ruim ser odiada. Afinal, ele seria, em breve, seu marido. Tendo isso, não precisava de mais nada. Konoha inteira poderia odiá-la que não ligaria. Naruto seria sempre seu e ela dele. No fim, tinha que agradecer a garota invejosa dos mariscos. De todas as tentativas de sabotagem essa tivera o melhor resultado! Quem diria que uma dor de barriga pudesse vir a calhar de vez em quando?

* * *

Minna, essa história surgiu durante uma madrugada chuvosa enquanto terminava de ver The Last! Resolvi escrever e cá estou eu, postando-a para vocês!

Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado, já que chegaram até aqui haha

Beijinhos e muito obrigada!


End file.
